


Smoke

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: The smoke detector goes off waking Frankie
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> While in the middle of writing a fic for the lovely "TVgirll1971" I got a little sidetracked by this idea, you'll all understand when I finish writing that one, but in the meantime I hope you all enjoy this one ;)

Frankie was having a nice sleep. A _wonderfully beautiful_ sleep some might say. Warm and cozy in her bed, wrapped in a blanket that just came out of the laundry hours ago, and with naked Will pressed up beside her.

Until a beeping woke her up.

She groaned and lifted her head enough to glance at their phones on the nightstand only to see that wasn’t the source. She listened for it again.

It was coming from the living room.

She looked at Will beside her. Usually he would have woken up, but she knew he was pretty knocked out from the mission he had been stuck on with Ray for an old case that had reopened. A little beeping wouldn’t be waking him tonight.

With a groan, Frankie untangled herself from the blanket and Will. Slipping on Will's discarded shirt and her fluffy slippers she stole from the mission in Spain, she shuffled into the living room where the beeping got louder.

“Seriously?” She muttered to herself when realizing it was the smoke alarm beeping.

Dragging a chair over, she got on it and took it down. Opening it up, she took out the battery.

Sighing in relief she turned around to head back to bed..when it beeped again.

“What the hell..”

Glaring at it, she grabbed a screwdriver from the kitchen and pulled it open. She then grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the wire inside.

“That’ll teach you to wake me up.” She glared at it one more time before walking away again.

_Beep_.

Frankie spun around.

_Beep_.

Sleep. All she wanted to do was _sleep_!

_Beep_.

“How are you still beeping?!” Frankie shouted at it, tired and frustrated. “I just disconnected you! I took out your battery! How could you-”

_Beep._

“Don’t interrupt me!”

“boo?”

She turned and looked at Will with a sheepish look.

He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his hair in all directions.

“Why are you yelling in the living room in middle of the night? Usually when you scream in the middle of the night it's in the bed.” Will asked, his voice deeper then usual making a shiver run through her. She loved when he just woke up. For many many reasons.

“Um..no reason.” She said ignoring the ignito

_Beep_.

Frankie twitched.

“Is that the smoke alarm?” Will walked over, looking at the torn up smoke alarm. “What’d you do? Try and murder it?”

“It won’t stop beeping!” Frankie threw her hands up in the air, frustration evident.

He chuckled. “So..you were yelling at it?”

“I’m tired.” She whined. “Make it stop.”

_Beep_.

“Oh my god where’s my gun-” she moved to go grab it when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

“Babe.. We've been over this no shooting objects when they annoy you.”

_Beep._

Frankie growled. “Make.It.Stop!”

He looked at her completely amused. “Okay, okay.”

He grabbed the smoke alarm, opened up the window, looked below, and tossed it.

“Problem solved.”

“Will..you can’t just throw stuff out the window, the boy scouts would not be pleased with you right now!” she teased

“Do you _want_ to hear beeping again?”

“....No.”

“Good. Now let's go back to bed.”

Frankie squealed as picked her up and threw her over his bare shoulder. Laughter bubbling out when he tossed her on the bed.

“Sleep.” Will demanded. He got into bed beside her once more after she made herself comfortable.

She moved herself to him when he was settled, his arms right away wrapping around her.

Thankfully her dreams _weren’t_ filled with beeping.


End file.
